heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Watch Your Head
Watch Your Head is a daily comic strip written and illustrated by Cory Thomas, focusing on the lives of six students at Oliver Otis University, a fictional historically black university. Based upon Thomas' experiences as a student at Howard University, Watch Your Head was first published in Howard's newspaper, The Hilltop. The strip was picked up for national distribution by the Washington Post Writers Group (WPWG) in 2006, and was launched on March 19. WPWG moved up the launch date of the strip from the date originally planned so as to make it available as a potential replacement for The Boondocks, which went on permanent hiatus in March 2006. Characters Watch Your Head's main protagonist is Cory, an intelligent, yet somewhat socially awkward, young freshman at Otis University. Other characters featured in the strip include Cory's three best friends: anti-social Black nationalist Omar, preacher's son-turned-womanizer and self-proclaimed ladies man Quincy, and Kevin, one of the few white students at Otis. Also appearing are Cory's shady former roommate Jason and his classmate (and former crush) Robin. Jason pretends to be a streetwise thug, but the truth is that he is the spoiled brat of doting rich parents and he makes things difficult for poor Cory. Kevin is at Otis on an ice hockey scholarship, but he is much more of an artist than an athlete. Kevin and Cory share an enthusiasm for comic books. Self-centered Robin was completely unaware of how much Cory adored her, and when she finally realized it, she sent him back to January. Plot In recent events , Cory has met a new friend, January, who has an interest in magic, and works in a dentist's office as an office assistant. Kevin has been dating Robin's roommate Dana, who is smarter than Robin and not as attractive. There have been problems, due to Dana's insistence on keeping the relationship under wraps, and also with the appearance of Kevin's high school girlfriend, Lisa. Omar, whom Kevin stays with, has also taken exception to Kevin and Dana's interracial relationship, and has tried to steal Dana behind Kevin's back, even though he doesn't truly like her. This has come to a head in a recent comic , and has yet to be resolved. It has also been revealed that Omar was adopted by a white mother and Asian father, and faced many problems growing up due to his ethnicity. He was once painfully bitten by a little girl classmate who thought he was made of chocolate. After spending the summer together, Cory and January started dating. Meanwhile, Robin gained a considerable amount of weight due to a break-up with her boyfriend, Steve, after she called all of the girls' numbers on his cell phone. Also in recent comics, Ericka, Quincy's on-and-off girlfriend, recently told Quincy that she was pregnant with his child. As a result Quincy decided to take responsibility for this baby and they were almost married, but Ericka confessed that she had faked the pregnancy, and the wedding was called off. In recent strips, Corey had still not shown affection to January, and was showing interest in Robin, and there were hints that he was going to mess up his budding relationship (in typical Corey fashion). January kissed Cory, finally. This made Cory forget about Robin. It made him re-evaluate his views of Life, the Universe, and himself. It has been shown in recent comics, that Omar has somehow lost his apartment, and is now the roommate of Jason. The two have been shown butting heads, especially since Omar has killed Jason's "pet" mouse, Edgar. However,unlike Cory, Omar has held his own against Jason. Also, Kevin and Cory have become roommates. There is, however, a potential that Kevin and Cory might clash due to the presence of Dana (a sort of Yoko Ono) in their apartment.It is also mentioned that Quincy's on/off again girlfriend, Erika, was in some type of online relationship with Omar, which caused a fight between Quincy and Omar, which was never fully resolved to this point in the strip.It has also been shown that January has broken up with Cory, who then started to date Robin, but later broke up with Robin after the assumed death of January in late 2012.Quincy had graduated and Omar found out he has a twin sister named LeLani, who Cory has a strong interest in.Dana and Kevin have also gotten married. External links * Cory Thomas' official website * [http://www.gocomics.com/watchyourhead Watch Your Head] at GoComics.com * Interview with Cory Thomas at ScribbleFactory.net Category:American comic strips Category:African-Americans in comic strips Category:Comic strips started in the 2000s